


LIGHT IT UP!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word was "tick."If there were a contest for grossest monster, I'd be entering this one.





	LIGHT IT UP!

The creature took no notice of them. Battened firmly on the neck of the dead steer, its white flesh took on a faintly reddish tinge as it fed. 

“What the hell is it?” Dean asked, perplexed.

“Some kind of vamp slug?” Sam shrugged. “Maybe a tick?” 

“Gross.” Dean grimaced with distaste. “Don’t think bullets are gonna do it for this one, dude.” 

Sam pulled out a flamethrower. “Good thing I brought this, then.” He offered it to Dean. “You want to do the honors?” 

The creature gave a wet, fragrant belch. 

Dean reached for the flamethrower. “You bet your ass.”


End file.
